


Thief

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Furry, Guro, Serious Injuries, idek i just wrote this for a friend's ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godiva’s hand was so big that when she wrapped her fingers around Sally’s wrist they overlapped to the second knuckle. Ordinarily, Sally wouldn’t mind the difference in their sizes, would actually <i>like</i> it, if she was being honest (and she couldn’t lie, she’d thought of Godiva’s hands in... different places more than a few times), but right now Godiva’s eyes were filled with fury, and Sally’s head was filled with a memory of what, in retrospect, had been a very stupid decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> For [me buddy's](http://chasechka.tumblr.com) ocs. Best art trade ever, I got to write about furry guro like the trash I am and she drew my lovely baby oc.

Godiva’s hand was so big that when she wrapped her fingers around Sally’s wrist they overlapped to the second knuckle. Ordinarily, Sally wouldn’t mind the difference in their sizes, would actually _like_ it, if she was being honest (and she couldn’t lie, she’d thought of Godiva’s hands in... different places more than a few times), but right now Godiva’s eyes were filled with fury, and Sally’s head was filled with a memory of what, in retrospect, had been a very stupid decision. “Come with me,” Godiva growled, pulling her by the wrist into an alley between the school’s buildings. Her heart was pounding, and she clutched the strap of her precious bag with her free hand, hoping against hope that her fears were unfounded. When Godiva pinned her to the wall and grabbed for her bag, however, she felt her stomach sink to her feet.

“I can explain!” Sally clung to her bag with both hands, refusing to relinquish it to Godiva’s halfhearted tugging. “It was, it was just a misunderstanding, i thought it was mine, I-” Godiva’s grip suddenly slackened, but before Sally could relax she was gripping Sally’s shoulder, claws digging in until she could feel blood wetting her fur. Letting out a sharp, pained cry, Sally reflexively let go of the bag and brought one hand to the shoulder to cradle it.

The bag had slipped from her shoulder, then fell to the ground with a clatter as everything inside it spilled out. Glitter pens and hair ties and a jacket tumbled into view, but Godiva was focused on the charm bracelet that now lay on the dirt, the daisy charms circling it dull and dusty from having been thrown down so carelessly.

Sally opened her mouth to say- she wasn’t sure. Excuses, apologies, _what are you doing, why did you have to grab me_. Something. She didn’t get the chance; Godiva’s hands were on her throat, and though a part of her mind detachedly noticed that using both was kind of overkill, considering how scrawny her neck was, the majority was focused on the fact that she was choking on nothing, she couldn’t get a full breath, she was going to suffocate. She clawed at Godiva’s arms ineffectively, tried to pry her fingers away, but Godiva didn’t react except to bare her teeth further. “How dare you,” her voice rumbled deep in her chest. “Don’t you know what happens to people who fuck with me? Do you have some kind of fucked up death wish?”

Wheezing, Sally tried to reply, but the hold on her throat was so tight, she could feel it bruising already. Finally, Godiva released her; Sally’s feet hit the ground, her butt following shortly after when her knees didn’t want to cooperate. Her head swam with lack of oxygen, and though she opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to get words out, the only sound that came from her were her labored breaths.

Staring down at her in disgust, Godiva’s foot left the ground, impacting with Sally’s stomach solidly. The sharp nails at the ends of her toes bit into Sally’s skin, slicing her shirt, and the force itself was enough to make her cough and gag, all the wind knocked out of her when she’d barely begun getting it back in the first place. Her vision swam with black spots, and when Godiva laughed Sally heard it as if through a long tunnel.

“P-please,” she stuttered out, voice alarmingly hoarse (though she supposed it made sense, considering the hands that had just been around it). “I won’t do it again, please, just l-let me go,” her eyes burned with unshed tears, and though she braced herself against the wall and attempted to stand she only made it about halfway before Godiva’s fist hit her abused stomach, pinning her to the bricks again.

Teeth bared in a sneer that on anyone else would have looked comical, but on Godiva somehow managed to be terrifying, Godiva growled. “There are no second chances.” Her fist changed into a hooked hand, ripping away a chunk of Sally’s shirt and leaving her shivering, barely able to stop herself from falling on her butt again. “Don’t be a damn idiot.”

Though she tried to respond, Sally could only whimper in fear for a final moment before Godiva’s claws dug into her stomach again, this time slowly and deliberately, gripping her skin and tearing at it the way she’d torn at her shirt. Sally’s whole frame shook, her breath coming fast and shallow. The blackness that had been whirling in small splotches had coalesced at the edges of her vision and was creeping inwards, giving her tunnel vision that only allowed her to see Godiva’s large, sharp teeth.

When a chunk of Sally’s flesh was discarded with a wet _squish_ she barely noticed, too preoccupied trying not to puke from the pain. The effort was in vain when, a moment later, Godiva punched the raw wound, wetting her knuckles with warm, red blood, and forcing Sally’s gag reflux to at last react.

The acid burned coming up her throat even worse than the tears in her eyes burned, and it burned worse still when some of it dribbled down her front and leaked into the wound, feeling as though it was setting Sally’s tortured belly on fire. She sobbed, falling to the ground and curling up on her side when Godiva at last took a step back.

“This isn’t over,” she said with her predator’s grin. “I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, have you?”

~-~

Every inch of Sally’s body was in some kind of pain. Her whole torso hurt when she breathed, but she couldn’t so much as slow down her labored breathing the tiniest bit. Between the intermittent choking and the way that pained sounds emptied her lungs when she really couldn’t afford the loss of air, she was panting as though she’d run a mile.

Godiva stood still above her, breathing barely disturbed at all, though she had to have exerted herself with how hard she’d beaten Sally. Her knuckles were stained red with Sally’s blood, and the shreds of Sally’s clothes lay around her, leaving the sweat cooling on Sally’s skin to drive her temperature down, turning her shaking from the result of pain to the result of cold.

Without another word, Godiva turned on her heel and left. Staring at her retreating feet, red-tipped claws at last pointed away from her, Sally let out one final, exhausted sob. She had to call for help, she knew, or at the very least she had to crawl her way to safety (walking was out of the question; she had felt one of her knees crack under Godiva’s foot when it bent the wrong way, and hadn’t been able to feel it since). She was so tired, though... she wanted to sleep, to let the darkness that had been encroaching from the beginning take over and let herself just... sleep.


End file.
